


搞菇短篇1-11

by Tribble663



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribble663/pseuds/Tribble663
Summary: 之前写的小段子
Kudos: 21





	搞菇短篇1-11

1.棉花糖

棉花糖是白白软软的，一丝丝的甜渗入味蕾，往往只能勾起更多馋虫。舌尖在棉花糖身上游走品味，配合双唇的吮吸和触碰，于是他融化成一滩黏滑绵软的糖浆，在床单上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

想要品尝更多，贪心地想知道他每个部位每个角落的味道。棉花糖的嘴唇是草莓味，耳廓是椰子味，喉结是牛奶味，乳头是樱桃味，侧腰是蜜桃味，手指是蜂蜜味，大腿内侧是葡萄味，足尖是柚子味，棉花糖的全身都值得描绘一遍……

可是他为什么全身变成了粉色，是喜欢吧。口腔终于包裹了他最想我碰的地方，像吮吸棒棒糖一样舔舐就会获得琼浆的回报。海盐味的部分融化了，一缕缕贴在他脸上……还是说他的所有都在融化吗，为什么软绵绵地挂在我身上呢。

融化的话就重新做成棉花糖吧，第一步当然是要把棍子插进他的身体……

2.DIY

为什么会想看我自己来啊。

曺圭贤虽是嘴上嘟嘟囔囔抱怨，身体却听话的很。沉下身体跪坐着，手指缓慢撩人地一颗颗解开衬衣纽扣，向下一拨弹开皮带卡扣，笔挺西裤顺着打开的大腿滑至膝盖卡住。勾起内裤边缘沿着耻骨拉下，一手把握因着人正看着而兴奋翘起的阴茎轻轻套弄，享受地眯起眼看对方的反应。

「用后面。」

不情愿地咬咬下唇背对人跪趴下来，反手撩起衬衣下摆让臀部完全暴露在他视线下。一手扒开臀肉露出隐秘小洞，另一手指尖沾了前液在穴口打转试探，轻轻戳刺褶皱。像是能感受到他有如实质的催促目光，中指慢慢推进了紧涩的入口。不舒服…需要润滑…这种事情往往由这人来做，他自己一时无从下手，索性拿了身旁炼乳挖一坨涂在后穴。奶香味混合荷尔蒙充溢房间，两根手指并拢就这滑腻液体撑开入口捣弄发出色情的咕啾声。扩张了一会便摸索到了敏感的前列腺，顶弄那处凸起带来与抚弄前面完全不同的快感。呼吸开始变得急促，手指的抽插显然已经不能满足烧起来的欲火，胳膊也是酸疼到抬不起，只好委委屈屈转过身，眼睛泪汪汪看着那人。

「帮帮我好不好…」 

3.医患

“嘶……”

本来温柔的手法用在听诊器上就完全不同了，被酒精消过毒的冰凉金属片和皮肤接触就是一种酷刑，何况是敏感的乳头。

那个连润滑都记得捂热才给他扩张的男人就好像毫不在意他这点痛苦，炙热的性器埋在他体内，欣赏他小幅度的挣扎和颤抖，表情倒是毫无波澜。

“患者有心率不齐的症状。”

他摘了听诊器，唇舌附上被激得凸起红肿的肉粒，突如其来的湿热倒让圭贤呜咽出声。

“哥…动……动一动。”

4.关于曺圭贤的企鹅肚肚

明明腰那么细怎么能还软软的，和别的人都不一样。大概因为身高优势，男人搂他总喜欢搂腰，一双大手覆在人腰间，怎么看都有几分色情的意味。腰细的男人那样多，光相熟的好些个，但只一抱就知道是哥们，男人有韧劲的腰肢在掌下有弹力一样，肌肉的曲张都能清楚感受到。

如果几年前曺圭贤抱起来像个软软的大型抱枕，瘦了之后搂起来就变了味。明明腰细到在交叠臂弯间都留着空隙，指腹还是能充分感受到柔软，是没有攻击性的触感。有时候他摸上瘾，要是碰到曺圭贤的痒痒肉就会让他扑扑腾腾着要逃跑，后果往往是两个人都蹭了一身的火，不泄一泄根本无心工作。

曺圭贤又撩起衣服对着镜子在抱怨了，男人本来就不太能忍住不在他的脖子上留红印，总逼得他要大夏天也裹得严严实实，后来又总在他腰上留下青紫的指痕，一片片都是性事里过分热情的揉捏和钳制的证明。他赤裸着上身凑过去吻吻曺圭贤耳朵，手指讨好地给他按揉……

会不会发展成第二轮就取决于第二天有没有通告了。

5.ABO AxB

曺圭贤从来没为自己的性别发愁过。beta虽然不如alpha强壮能干，至少也不必像omega一般畏手畏脚，菟丝花一般依附于人才能存活。

但他现在无比希望自己是个正在发情的omega。

Alpha的尺寸对beta来说实在难以接受，粗硬的性器在润滑不够充分的甬道里顶弄，痛苦要比快感大上许多。Alpha身上汗津津地，情热烧得他几乎失去理智，只知道横冲直撞地寻找能让曺圭贤获得快感的地方。短钝的指甲在alpha背上留下几条肉粉色的划痕，身上那人立刻找到了方向，对准蹭过的那处操弄。Beta哪经得住这样的刺激，哽咽着攀上男人的脖子，勾住他窄腰的腿也使不上力地挂着，脚趾蜷缩。生殖腔被直接顶开，酸胀的痛感和陌生的快感都把脑袋冲乱了，逃不开钳制只能强制接受，他发出幼崽一样无助破碎的哭喊，眼泪流了满脸，不自觉把脸拱进alpha的肩窝。

窝在人怀里的姿势却是把后颈完完整整暴露在alpha唇下，他咬住那块皮肤就好像猛兽叼起幼崽，高潮瞬间齿列稍用力就刺破了血管。

可是只有铁锈味。

6.一个奇怪的搞菇脑洞

昏暗空旷的地下停车场，女人正声嘶力竭地质问面前那个男人。

“不爱了？你就这样告诉我？”

回音一遍遍打在安宰贤的耳膜，他不易察觉地皱眉，吝啬地给了具惠善一个不耐烦的眼神。

“对，我有其他喜欢的人了。”

“其他喜欢的人？谁啊，敌得过我们这么多年吗？你倒是说说，这人是谁啊？”

“曺圭贤。”

安宰贤语气冰冷得没有生气，于是她语气又转成了哀求，双手攀上安宰贤的胳膊摇晃他，就好像他是个陷入深眠的病人。

“安宰贤，你说过要和我结婚的不是吗。你们两个不是只是营业吗，你怎么就动了真心呢……不对，不对，这是不是隐藏摄像机！安宰贤，你最好说清楚！”

安宰贤扯开她的手好像从身上撕下一块没用的膏药，眼看着她摔在地上心中生出几分不忍，喉结滚了滚把关心的话咽了下去。

“以后不要再找我了。”

她嘴角溢出疯狂的微笑，藏在水帘后的双眼满是绝望。

“好啊，那你和他结婚去啊。安宰贤。”

她扶着墙从地上站起来，眼前画面不停旋转。人生总擅长在你最得意忘形的时候把你推下悬崖，终于连她也栽进了深坑。她想，还有什么不行的呢，下一个路过这里的人……如果愿意的话，就和他结婚吧。

车后面有窸窸窣窣的声音，发现有其他人在，具惠善身体里最后一分力量也被用出来。她撑直身子朝声源大喊。

“谁在那，出来！”

几个……或者说一团人滚了出来，细细一数是八个脑袋。八张嘴你一句我一句争吵着。

“西八我就知道这家伙对我们圭不怀好意！”

“安对！我拒绝！”

“要花钱拆散吗？”

“花什么钱，直接揍一顿吧。”

最后还是朴正洙拍拍身上的土从叠罗汉最下面钻出来，带着憋出来的满额青筋露出官方微笑。

“具惠善xi不要担心，我们会帮您实现您的愿望阻碍他们两个的。”

啊，真是人间自有真情在。她留下了感动的泪水。

7.海的女儿

曺圭贤新染了一头薄荷鸡尾酒一般的发色，浅淡得像碧绿泛蓝的水波——这也能叫染坏了，他想，如果真的是如他所想的深沉的蓝，或许就看不到这般绝色了。

白色的毛巾遮住溢水的眸子，只比毛巾粉一些的皮肤上挂着汗，纯白的衬衣湿了个透彻，胸前淡色挺立的两点顶起半透的布料。他双手缚在身后，只能无力地用颤抖双腿支撑起身体。那让曺圭贤看起来就好像刚获得双腿，被渔网捆住打捞上来的人鱼。

“She kissed him, and then hid herself behind some rocks……”

曺圭贤膝盖之间的瓷砖上有不少黏滑的液体，显然不会是汗。接触着地面的皮肤硌得发红，不住在光溜溜的平面上打滑，分开又夹紧。他咬着唇也没能抑制住喉间的呻吟，于是随着弓起的漂亮脊背线条和蜷缩的脚趾，又有一些液体顺着大腿根或者淅淅沥沥落了下来。

“才念了一半。不是告诉过圭贤念完之前不可以高潮吗。”

平时看似友善又惯着他，唯独在这方面他从不手下留情。他翘着脚坐在不远处的椅子上，手中格格不入的童话故事书就这样又翻过一页。

只是区区几页的儿童读物，被他念出来怎么就漫长得不可思议。人鱼王子试着不去想自己现在的处境，但失去视觉只让他的其他感官更为灵敏。肠壁紧紧包裹那物是个窄长的椭球型，它被放在了恰到好处最折磨人的位置，正嗡嗡地在那一点震动，快感沿着腺体窜上脊柱，连大脑都搅得一塌糊涂。前面性器被丝带绑了，胀痛地贴着小腹，甚至与长衬衣的面料摩擦都会带来痛苦的快乐。此前他从来不知道只靠后面也能够达到高潮，而现在他发现这种方式获得的余韵持久而磨人，比起射精更接近“灭顶”所形容的那种快感。

“She became silent and thoughtful.”

对曺圭贤来说，他每听到一句话都希望那是结束，熬到最后反倒失去了猜测的力气。脑子和腿间一样是一团糟，他仅剩的余力只来得及思考为何这句后面空了这么久，衬衣下摆就被撩开。

丝带打的是活扣，随着手指的扯动立刻一圈圈松开可怜的性器。他渴求一般把自己倒进身前男人的怀里抽泣，在那手掌触及他身体时射出了今天第一次。

毛巾和捆绑他的长绳都被解开放在一旁，但人鱼似乎并没有睁开眼睛舒展身体的迹象。

第一次，可不代表只有一次。

8.春梦

曺圭贤总是过度忽视自己对他人的诱惑力，无论是很容易留下痕迹的粉白色皮肤还是意外纤细的手腕，微翘润泽的唇瓣还是汗水浸湿的鬓角，甚至领口处若隐若现的一颗痣都足以勾起人的情欲，垂着睫毛乖巧的样子无疑是压倒意志力的最后一根稻草，占有他的渴望也越发深切。

我从不掩盖对他的欲望，因为对他有怎样的想法都不为过，不是吗？

想看曺圭贤在身下连挣扎的力气的都没有，被操干地只剩下破碎的呜咽声，散乱蓬松的发丝沾了汗水贴在额前，那之下失焦的眸子里还含着水儿，顶几下就要颤巍巍掉出些金豆豆。胸前肩膀再到线条漂亮的锁骨脖颈布满吮吻留下的瘀血斑点和齿印，腰被牢牢箍住，用力到胯上留下发红的指痕。

唇瓣要被吮吸得红肿，乳尖和后穴也要有相同的色泽才协调。手腕得用黑色皮革的手铐固定好，不论任他自己无措摆弄还是绑在床头，都能欣赏到修长手指收缩着攥紧链条再到脱力软绵绵随着身体晃动的样子。双腿得要完全打开，或者盘在自己腰间，毕竟我可没有闲工夫按住不老实的他。他的小腹有一点软肉，用力时能勉强看到腹肌的轮廓。如果故意轻柔地从那里向下抚摸，硬挺颤抖，一看就鲜少使用的的漂亮性器便胀痛着吐出点前液……

嘘——现在还不可以。

捆扎礼品的丝带在这样的阴茎上意料之中地合适，含着哭腔的恳求一步步蚕食仅存的理智。这样就承受不了了吗？还可以更多的吧。于是手指沿着阴茎一起进入湿软紧致的穴口捣弄，身体内部的糜烂声音让人想要彻底地，由内而外地玩坏他，想要看他彻底被打碎完全失去理智的样子，想要看他臣服于我带来的过多的快感。

咬住下唇的齿列终于松开，大张着嘴呼吸的人像脱水的鱼儿弹动着，无意识痉挛着绞紧的甬道带来无可比拟的快感。抽出碍事的手指，用猛烈的冲刺让他因为空虚发出的小小哀鸣变调成求饶，膝盖被最大程度向上推挤形成最适宜刺激敏感点的位置，每次碾过都让他浑身一同战栗。终于，我将炙热的灵魂注入他温暖的身体。

.

.

.

.

.

“啧，今天又要多洗一条内裤了。” 

9.RAPE

他被牢牢绑在椅子上，显然是挣扎过了，粗糙的麻绳在他皮肤上摩擦留下了深红的痕迹，松松垮垮的上衣领口与套着头的布袋间露出一片蜜色皮肤——诱人极了。

曺圭贤舔舔干涩的唇跨坐在他腿上，看他惊吓着后仰，脖颈拉伸成漂亮的弧线，冰凉手指便攀附上去顺他侧颈伸进布袋插进发丝。另一手顺领口扯开他衬衣，几颗扣子崩开落在地上激起点灰尘。

这显然不是个做爱的好地方，但深谙看中的猎物不尽早下手便再无机会的道理，他没有更好的选择。

毒蛇一样的指腹滑过猎物紧缩的腹部，在腰带处逡巡片刻，隔着裤子揉捏他胯下那物，便听得到布条封住的嘴巴里溢出浅浅呻吟。曺圭贤终于玩的不耐烦了，一把扯掉他皮带拉下裤链，将他性器与自己的握在一起摩擦，故意在他耳边大声呻吟。

眼看布袋下露出的耳垂一片殷红，忍不住一把扯了布袋只手捂住他眼睛，隔着布条与人接吻。性器分泌出一股股前液打湿肌肤相连的地方，手指挑了些两人混合在一起的粘液润滑后穴，姿势不便，手指只能勉强在紧窄穴口进出。

曺圭贤被对方试图挣扎惹得一阵烦躁，干脆撑着他腰腹直接坐了下去。不充足的扩张带来一阵撕裂的痛，但身下人张阖的鼻翼和手心骚动的睫毛触感令恶趣味得到了前所未有的满足。咬着下唇在他面前隔着手掌发出湿润喘息，红着眼眶扭动腰肢用他的身体寻求欢愉。

“哈啊…你…不是也很爽吗…” 

节奏加快，猎物抑制不住的粗喘和挺动越发明显，手掌捂住眼睛渐渐带来了麻烦，曺圭贤索性把他头颅按到胸前扣住。情热汗湿的肉体彼此挤压，粗糙麻绳与敏感乳尖磨蹭，曺圭贤调整了的角度让他次次能顶到敏感的一点，终于在快感冲刷下达到了巅峰。

撑着他肩膀抬起身却正对上那双溢着水的桃花眼，于是反手捏住委屈的猎物下巴挑了眉。

“想再来一次？” 

10.蓝色毛衣

蓝色毛衣的下摆被剪出方形的缺口，那块布料垂坠在身侧。他穿衣总偏好纯净温暖的颜色和质地，嗓音也柔软干燥。

如果不是贴身的白色内搭失踪的话。

手掌抚上裸露在缺口处，因运动细瘦了些的腰，忍不住为少了分柔软的触感皱眉，惩罚性地稍用力捏了把，留下粉色的指痕。

忍痛又不能反抗的闷哼声悄无声息在心底火种添了把柴，唇舌凑近那块发烫皮肤反复舔吮，鲜少见光的部位敏感细嫩，稍加蹂躏便呈现深红色印记。推挤和自己身形相仿的人到墙角抵住接吻，在潮湿暧昧的空气里指尖滑入宽松外衣到胸前，拇指揉按直接与毛料摩擦接触而挺起的乳尖。

“不脱，是等着我撕开它吗？”

11.抹布

被塞上跳蛋的體驗和想像的一點都不一樣，他心想。這東西進入體內沒有帶來過大的快感，只有些許不適和一點酥麻。

他是有錢人的玩物，是權重者的性/奴，是尤物也是蕩婦。

又有什麼呢，那人要他做的事 ，他沒有拒絕的權利。

站上熟悉的臺子，跳著熟悉的舞步，熟練地挑起觀眾的欲火，順理成章，只是今天多了個小玩具。

從辦公室走到舞臺的一路上幾乎習慣了它的存在，可動作一旦大到讓它撞上隱秘的那點凸起，一股電流便會從尾骨攀附著脊椎帶起消不滅的欲望。

隱匿在緊身皮褲中的細線從丁字褲邊緣勒著臀肉延伸到大腿上的吊襪帶，硬挺的性器被緊緊拘束著得不到摩擦，薄到近乎透明的白襯衣毫無遮蔽作用，被汗水和酒液打濕貼在胸口，淡色的兩點充血變得粉紅頂著一點布料。

漸漸的，每一個動作都刻意放大想要緩慢震動的跳蛋狠狠撞向前列腺，胯部的扭動越來越狂野，性器得不到慰藉只能徒勞地頂弄空氣 。

想要……不夠……想要更多……

潮紅的眼角和汗水濡濕的鬢髮引爆了人群，於是第一個膽子大的人沖上了臺子，一把捏住他的下巴與他接吻，渴求到了極限的圭贤像乾渴的人得到了水源順勢纏上他的軀體。台下人們見狀湧上前去，他們扒開他的衣服，在他赤裸的胸膛留下印記，扯下他的皮褲，用昂貴的皮鞋踩他的性器。

一人扯動那根細線，牽動他渾身突然繃緊，於是人群像是打了興奮劑，將癱軟饑渴的人儿從地上拉起來。他們各種各樣的性器紛紛進出他形狀漂亮的唇，粗魯的手指們和高熱粘膩的舌頭毫不憐惜地玩弄挺立的乳尖。跳蛋被調到高檔，不知誰的手指把它緊緊摁在那一點上 ，超過了接受極限的快感使他幾乎立刻射了出來，但身後的人沒有停手，猛烈的，沒有停止的前列腺高潮讓他不住的顫抖，後庭死死咬住那根作亂的手指和拼命震動的跳蛋。

太多了……

身上有幾雙手和幾根陰莖已經無暇顧及，他幾乎是把腦漿都射出來了，透明的白襯衣幾乎變成了破布堪堪掛在身上，皮膚上滿滿的掛著自己和那些人白濁，無法合攏的紅腫嘴唇上，佈滿青紫吻痕的胸前，仍止不住顫抖的大腿上，除了跳蛋安穩呆著那處。

人們漸漸散去，安靜的大廳只留下了從殘破的人體內傳出的嗡嗡聲。


End file.
